redwallfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Redwall Abbey
Redwall Abbey is a comunity of fun loving peaceful and hospitable creatures mostly mice but when under threat from an enemy attacking their abbey they can form together to become a strong fighting force truly a force to be reckoned with. History Contruction Redwall Abbey was built following the destructon of Kotir an ageless castle ruled by Tsarmina Greeneyes who also ruled all of mossflower at the time taxing its inhabitints to the near end.The woodlands desided to rebel against the evil queen who had also killed her own father for postion of the throne so led by Martin The Warrior the defeated Tsarmina and destroyed her castle.After the destruction of Kotir Abbess Germaine and Martin the Warrior blueprints designed woodlanders so the woodlanders and the survivers of loamhedge built a huge abbey where all the woodlanders could live in peace with Abbess Germaine of loamhedge as Abbess Germaine of Redwall.The Abbey was built from a red sandstone from a neighboring quarrry Abbey History After the Construction of the huge red sandstone abbey the tapestry was woven in great hall (a room in the abbey) dedicated to Martin The Warrior for ending the rule of Tsarmina Greeneyes the tapesty was hung in great hall where it still hangs today.Soon the woodlanders desided the they should plant an orchard to suplie good food for the members of the abbey and other weary travelers that should vist the abbey.So the orchard was planted and in a few months they had an abundant suplie of fruit and veggys!.Later on a bell was brought to the abbey Joseph the Bellmaker and his daughter the bell served the abbey well for years before retiring.One day a baby mouse named mathias appeared at the abbeys door.Mathias grew up to become a great warrior he also found the sword of martin and defeated the evil tirant cluny the scourge.One sad day an evil fox named slagar the cruel stole the little ones from the abbey inclueding mathias's son mattimeo and made them slaves in the kingdom of malkariss an evil polecat.Mathias however went to the kingdom of malkariss and saved the little ones of red wall from their horible fate.mattimeo later married a young church mouse named tess and also become the abbeys offical warrior while matthias and his wife cornflower retired. Areas of the Abbey * The Apirary * The Attic * The Bell Tower * Cavern Hole * The Cellar * The Gatehouse * Great Hall * The Imfirmary * The Kitchen * The Lawns * The Library * The Orchard * The Pond * The Roof * Warbeak Loft * The Dormitorys *The Underground *Maritins Toom * Abbess Germaines Toom Redwall Charter The Redwall Abbey Charter is as follows: *To be brothers and sisters of peace and goodwill while living together under the protection of Redwall Abbey. *Forsake all unnecessary forms of violence, not only to Mossflower, its trees, grasses, flowers and insects, but to all living creatures. *Help and comfort the dispossessed. *Harbour orphans and waifs. *Offer shelter to all creatures alike. *Give clothing, warmth and food to any beast or creature that is deemed in need of such. *Educate and learn, particularly in the healing arts, comfort the sick, nurse the injured and help the wounded. *Take food from the earth and replenish the land by caring for it; husbanding crops, living in harmony with the seasons always. *To honor and protect friends and brethren, only raising paw to do battle when life at Redwall is threatened by treachery and the shadow of war; at these times every Redwall creature should show courage, fortitude and obedience to the Father Abbot. The taking of another life must always be justified and never carried out in a wanton manner Abbots and Abbessess The follow is the list of Abbots and Abbesses of Redwall Abbey * Abbess Germaine * Abess Meriam * Abess Bryony * Abbot Thomas * Abbot Saxtus * Abbot Cedric * Abbot Mortimer (didint have enough time to write them all some one please write the rest!) Warriors of Redwall The Warriors of redwall are any species called apon by the spirit of Martin The Warrior to defend the abbey from enemys in time of war or need. * Martin The Warrior * Mathias * Mattimeo (add other warriors who have defended the abbey here) Resources * Many types of fruits and other editable items from the abbeys well tended orchard *Care for wounds and sickness in the ifirmary *Fresh suplie of water and fish from the abbeys pond *Books about healing and cooking and all sorts of info books like these arent commonly found any where else exept the redwall library. *Servral types of drinks such as October ale and otheres found in the celer of the abbey. Category:Place Category:Abbey